


chasing ghosts

by xanxious



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Help, M/M, im dying inside, im writing this for school, this is really cliche, this isn't even a fanfic why am i posting it here??, what even is this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 05:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13968531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanxious/pseuds/xanxious
Summary: writing for a short story project at school, it's not that great. You probably don't want to read it. anyways, the story is about a seventeen year-old named Leo. Leo lives by himself and has a job in a coffee shop that he attends after school on weekdays. Leo is looking for love. What's gonna happen??





	chasing ghosts

Leo has always been fascinated with space. He would gaze up into the sky and feel himself getting engulfed in the hues of violet and azure, melting together to become the backdrop for the billions of iridescent stars. Leo would stare at the sky until he could observe the rays of light peeking over the horizon and pouring into the stars, creating a glow that would radiate through the entire atmosphere.  
But lately it had been cloudy, and every night he would search for the stars but never encounter them. The sky was clouded, as was his mind, he didn’t have the stars to get lost in anymore, so instead he would just get immersed in his thoughts.  
Leo sat with a cup of coffee burning against the palms of his hands, contemplating human existence, thinking about how all of us have a purpose. He pondered what his was.  
His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a few knocks on the wood of his front door. He placed his old coffee mug on the bleached table in front of him. Leo nonchalantly ushered to the door and twisted his grip on the steel knob. He opened it to reveal the pizza guy, clutching a brown, cardboard box that obviously contained pizza. The teen pulled a ten-dollar bill from the back pocket of his jeans and slipped it to the pizza guy as he grabbed the cardboard box with his other hand.  
Leo slid back into his apartment and gently closed the door before locking it, he grabbed a slice of pizza from the cardboard box and tossed it on the marble counter beside him. He ran his slender, sun-kissed fingers through his chestnut-coloured hair and sighed. Leo leaned his lanky figure against the counter and took a bite of his pizza. The teen was seventeen years old and in his graduating year from high school. Usually people his age lived with their parents but he didn’t, due to his mother packing up and leaving after his father died. He’d been taken into foster care but in the end he ended up living by himself. Leo still went to school, He worked at a coffee shop after school on weekdays, and paid bills for the house he lived in but it was all really difficult for him to keep up with. Today was Leo’s day off so he didn’t really do anything, except order a pizza and sleep in till two in the afternoon. Often that's what Leo did when he had days off from work and school, he had nothing better to do than what he usually does; absolutely nothing productive.


End file.
